Hinata the Matchmaker
by Hotarukun
Summary: Hinata is bored while Naruto is gone training. What does she do?


**Something I've had in my head awhile. WARNING: Naruto ships in story are: SakuLee (is that the name of it?), NaruHina, ChoIno, NejiTen, and ShikaTema. And yes, I am obsessed with Hinata. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata walked through the village of Konoha, a faint smile on her face as she carried the back of groceries back to her home. A warm breeze blew her long dark hair away from her face.

She smiled at Rock Lee and Sakura as they passed by her but the two chuunin didn't seem to notice the quiet girl, they were too wrapped up in their heated conversation.

Walking by the flower shop, she noticed a concerned-looking Chouji on the bench outside. Setting down her groceries and settling herself next to him she began to speak her in sweet voice. "Chouji-kun?"

He'd shown no sign that he had heard her. Hinata took a deep breath and raised her voice a couple of octaves this time, "Chouji-kun?!"

This time the large ninja turned his head toward her in surprise. "E-Eh? Hinata? Sorry, I didn't know you were there."

Hinata smiled, shrugging off the usual comment and asked him what was wrong.

"What? Nothing's wrong! Why would you ask that?" Chouji said with a grin.

Hinata lifted a dark eyebrow in skeptism.

Chouji sighed and glanced through the window of the flower shop at the tall, blond haired girl inside. "You promise you won't tell anyone, Hinata?" At her slight nod he continued with a slight blush creeping into his cheeks. "I want to tell Ino, about you know, uh."

His eyes roved to the ground and Hinata gave a short giggle. "About how you feel about Ino-san?"

He closed his eyes tightly and nodded. "Mmmhmm."

_I want to help, Chouji-kun_. Hinata thought, her pale eyes narrowing in determination_. But what can I do? I cannot even tell the person most important _to _me how I feel_.

Hinata's eyes darted between Chouji and Ino, her mind working furiously_. Naruto-kun. Wherever you are...please give me strength now. As you've done before..._

"I've got it."

Chouji looked up from his feet, looking startled. "W-What?"

Hinata's eyebrows were drawn together. "You have to tell her, Chouji-kun. You have to tell Ino-san how you really feel about her. What you mean to her."

Akimichi Chouji's eyes got bigger and bigger. "WHAT?"

Hinata placed a pale, slender hand over his mouth and whispered what he was to say into his ear.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door the the flower shop jingled and Ino looked up from her book, expecting to see a costumer. Surprisingly it was none other than her teammate, Chouji.

But when she looked at him her aquamarine eyes glittered in concern. "Chouji. Is something wrong? You look a little sick."

The burly ninja did in fact, look a bit green. "I-I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

The kunoichi's pale eyebrows drew together but she didn't say anything else. "Um, alright. What were you looking for? What flower?"

Chouji suddenly turned away from her and towards all the flowers. "It's impossible." He murmured, almost to himself.

"Nn? What is?" Ino asked. He was starting to worry her.

Chouji shrugged. "I was told to come in here, buy a pretty flower and give it to the person I love. But...it's impossible."

The blond haired girl gasped and drew back_. Love? Since when did Chouji love someone? _"Why is it so impossible?" She asked rather harshly.

He turned back to her and looked her in the eyes. "It's simple, really." He began to answer, sidling closer to the counter. "There is no flower pretty enough for her. Comparing her to a flower--it's almost ridiculous."

Ino frowned. "Love? Impossible? Ridiculous? Who is this girl?" She muttered, wondering what girl could be so beautiful she's make Chouji act this way.

But she couldn't mull it over for very long because Chouji's mouth connected with hers. _Ch-Chouji?!_

_Great, now I scared her! _He thought, pulling away slowly, but Ino moved forward and placed her lips on his.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata picked up her bag full of food--which was probably spoiled because of the summer air, and began to walk home again.

She noticed Neji coming up behind her. "Ah! Neji nii-san! How're you?"

Neji blinked at his cousin's social attitude. "Er, fine, Hinata-sama." He said shakily, confused by her sunny smile. "How come you're so happy?"

She shrugged and suddenly stopped. "Neji nii-san! Could you take these back home and put them in the refridgerator, please? I just remembered I need to ask Tenten-san something."

Neji took the large bag from Hinata's hand with a nod. "Sure. She's at the training grounds. Be careful. She's practicing kunai-throwing." He shuddered inwardly, as if remembering something.

Hinata bowed. "Thank you very much! I should be back home soon!"

Neji nodded and smiled slightly as he watched the cheerful girl head off towards the training grounds. Suddenly his expression became confused. _Wait..what did she want with Tenten?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Shikamaru had been escorting Temari around when he noticed Ino and Chouji in the flower shop--kissing. He wasn't really concerned about this so much as who made it happen.

Hinata rushed by the two, her hair and sweatshirt blowing behind her. He wouldn't of been even effected by this except for the rather mischeivious glint she had in her eyes when she spotted Temari and him together.

Shikamaru's eyes darted from Ino and Chouji, to Hinata, then he saw Neji walking toward the opposite direction, looking confused. Apprehension started rising in him.

"Shikamaru--?" Temari began, but he grasped her wrist with his fingers and started running. Which was very unusual for the lazy ninja.

"S-Something wrong?" The Suna kunoichi asked, shocked.

"We HAVE to get out of here, before she comes back!"

"Who?"

But Shikamaru didn't reply as he dragged her through Konoha, as far away from the training grounds as possible.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata grinned happily as she ran. _Naruto-kun. Please do your best._

_And return soon..._


End file.
